


More Strange Questions

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hands to the Throat, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Robot Cock, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Following the attack, Kazu and Val/entina make an escape into Ether.Minor spoilers for S1E4.





	1. Kiska

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, the rating is Teen, but that may change with upcoming chapters. Please check.

\---

Ether afforded endless opportunity. Even with the Union nipping at their heels, escapism reigned. Cammie refused to join them this time, opting to offer suggestions to her new Holon following… 

Hm. 

“You haven’t touched your drink.” 

Kazu looked down at his glass, largely ignored since he ordered it. He picked up the glass to hide his mouth, letting Val steer the conversation further. 

“And now you’re only touching it because I said something.”

“ _ Val…” _

“Yes?” they replied, pushing the cropped bangs from their eyes. “Cat finally let go of your tongue?”

“ _ You could say that. I just didn’t expect your avatar in here to be male.”  _ Kazu finally took a drink, looking over to the blonde in the short black dress. _ “Why don’t you want me to know what you were born as?” _

“Because it doesn’t matter. Am I asking you what you were like ten or twenty years ago? What matters is now.” Val finished off the last of their drink, reaching across the table to grab Kazu’s from in front of him. 

“ _ What in the hell are you doing?” _ Kazu reached to grab it before they pulled the glass away, finding himself inches from Val’s face as they leaned in. 

“Does my presenting male bother you?” they purred, sliding the glass out of reach, the timbre of their voice vibrating low on Kazu’s ear. “Or did you just not consider a man before now?”

“ _ It’s not that. Just unexpected.” _ Their scent was intoxicating, eerily close considering Valentina had slipped into Ether sitting across the room. 

“I saw you considering when you first saw Val. It hadn’t crossed your mind at all before then, moi horoshiy.” They abandoned the glass, licking their lips and spread the drips of condensation across Kazu’s lower lip. 

Kazu swept his tongue out, tasting the salt from their thumb, tilting his head. Val had already gotten up, beckoning him to come and dance with them. Such a strange request after being so close just a moment ago. Kazu found himself in another entirely new situation the moment the next song started and he was watching them move with the beat. 

Working with Dr. Weller wouldn’t have them this up close in each other’s personal space, but the body moving against his in front of him, looking over their shoulder to give a coy wink or purse of the lips to tease him further had his mind running wild.  _ Never in a million years… _

“It may be a million years, kiska, but you’re here now, and no one is going to say a word.” They rested their head back against his shoulder, lips rubbing against his neck. “Let go.”

Kazu barely heard the whisper above the beat of the music, but he dropped his head and hid behind his hair to drink in the energy they gave off. He slipped into their beat, following the motions as best he could with a song he would never remember. 

With a gentle tug of his hand, Kazu found himself back against the wall, bewildered at how fast everything was moving. Their eyes had gone almost black, then they disappeared. The subtle pressure that had been on his ribs disappeared. He expected it to be a hiccup. Temporary. But the moments passed and be pulled off his visor. 

Above him stood Valentina, waiting for him to emerge from Ether. “ _ Valentina, what’s---” _ They stood a foot onto his chest when he tried to sit up, pushing him back onto the floor. Kazu bit his lip at the dominant display, praying they wouldn’t notice other changes had been happening. He was only human and they were attractive. It didn’t matter to his body who had their hands all over him on the dance floor or had been rubbing up against him, but them pushing him back down when he tried to get up. He didn’t have a word for the feeling. 

Valentina took their foot off his chest, moving to straddle his stomach. “You better be careful what you’re asking for here, kiska. Are you sure?”

“No,” he stated, reaching up to pull them into a hungry kiss. His hands clasped over either side of their face, bringing their mouth to his. “ _ I’ve never been more unsure of anything in my life.” _ He ran his fingers over the shaved portions of their head, illicting soft noises from their mouth. 

An announcement came over the loudspeaker. “Gen:Lock one team report for strategy training.”

Valentina grasped his wrists, bringing his hands away from their face. “We can finish another time, kiska. Best not be late.”

Kazu nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he attempted to think of the least sexy things he could on the walk to the training course.

\---

To say he was annoyed at them ignoring him was an understatement. They ate his offered egg without so much as a nod, heading to PT before the rest of them even finished. He considered following them in order to ask for an answer. He considered taking them aside at any point in order to ask why exactly his lips still tingled from where they had kissed him days before. His annoyance fizzled out, stopping when he found Valentina laying on their bunk with a visor over their eyes. Connected to Ether meant that disturbing her physically could have unintentional reactions, so Kazu grabbed the visor left on the table, took a seat at the table by their bunks,  and powered into the virtual world. 

He grit his teeth and headed inside the club, eyes darting for a glimpse of… Val. He slowed to a stop on the edge of the dance floor as he watched their presence radiate through the room. Whatever he had prepared to say left him the moment his eyes met theirs when they turned around in their rhythmic dance. The suit jacket had been shed, exposing a mostly open white shirt, and expanses of pale skin. Kazu swallowed hard, trying to remember why he came here and what he planned to say. 

In the blink of an eye, he noticed them slide behind him, working their hands under his vest to slide it off his shoulders. 

“What is it, Kiska? Cat got your tongue again?” Val’s voice was light and rolled over the hairs on the back of his neck, followed by the delicate wisp of fingertips against the nape of his neck.

Kazu steeled himself against the attentions, breath catching in his throat. “ _ How do you---?” _

“I know everything, Kiska. You followed me here in the same way you followed me from breakfast to be just two steps behind me all day.” They materialized in front of him, moving far faster than Kazu had expected. The end of their finger bopped the end of his nose and he finally registered the vest had long since been removed and currently lay on Val’s suit jacket in a nearby chair. The cold air finally caught his attention followed by the delicate lengths of Val’s fingers working over his shoulders and pulling him in to mimic the dance they had started nights before. Little room was left between them, finally punctuating in their hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss not too different from the first one they had shared a few days prior. 

This one started slower though, adding in the gently caressing fingers going down the sides of his arms after leaving his face. Val tilted their feet up just enough that they could take Kazu’s lip between theirs, pulling on his arm to guide him off the dance floor and spin him around. 

Thoroughly disoriented, Kazu panted once the kiss deepened. Much like last time, anyone who wandered in could see the evidence of what was happening to him, but he dismissed the thought for now, focusing on electricity jolting through him. 

“ _ You going to ignore me after we finish here like you did last time?”  _ Kazu asked once the kiss finally broke again, leaving the both of them out of breath. 

“Not this time, Kiska,” they replied with a smirk, then disappeared from sight. Kazu scrunched his face, pulling off his visor as well to find Valentina had already risen from their bed and crossed the room in the time it took him to return to the real world. They settled in his lap, thighs on either side of his hips to face him,  and shifted slightly. “Seems you’re already ready to go.”

Kazu looked to the side. “ _ Well you see…” _ He brought his hands up to their face, gently tracing the tattoo just below their eye. He cupped their cheek and they leaned into his touch. “Some things are hard to repress.”

“Are you going to ask more strange questions?” Valentina watched him through half-lidded eyes, softly rubbing their cheek against his hand. 

“ _ Only one.” _

“Bozhe moy, what is it?” They pulled away from his touch, eyes cast away. 

“ _ Can I kiss you again?” _

They smirked and nodded. “That I can answer, Kiska.”


	2. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val/entina splits their time.
> 
> This is just PWP.

Sweat glistened off his back, and Valentina couldn’t help a smirk. Kazu had been squirming under their touch, pushing back into their thrusts. He had dropped his face onto the bunk, reaching between his legs to stroke himself while Valentina kept pushing into him from behind. In a week’s time, they had him bent over and moaning for them. In another week’s time, they were sure they could get more out of him. 

“You okay there, Kiska?” they asked, punctuating the question with a thrust. They snickered softly at the strangled moan coming from their partner in reply, burying his face into the bunk as his cum spilled on the floor. “Good,” they purred into his ear, fingers sliding over his back, breath hot against his ear as they leaned over him. Valentina pulled out of him, tapping the side of his thigh. They chuckled when he fell in a heap onto his bunk, watching them slide dexterous fingers between their legs to dislodge the strap on, tossing it to the floor with a thud. 

“ _ Where are you going so quickly?” _ Kazu asked, rolling onto his back to invite them in for another round. 

“Oh Kiska, you aren’t the only one who has been keeping my attention. But no worries. I will be sure that you get to see.They pulled on their pants, giving his thigh a playful pat. “Don’t forget, the others will be back from comic shop soon. Maybe Moya Zaika will bring you back a manga.” They blew a kiss on the way out the door, snickering at the scowl from their partner.

\---

The padded steps against the floor from the bunks to the showers went unnoticed to most of the Vanguard facility. Paying attention to where the pilots were headed mattered very little unless an attack was underway, and much of the day, their free time was for exactly that: free time. No one would question where Valentina headed, towel slung over their shoulder as they made their way to the showers. They stopped, curious at the water running already before pushing the heavy door open. It sung with a thud behind them, latching with a click once they made it inside. 

“Hello?” they called into the open, hollow room, dampness hitting them square in the chest. Valentina shed their clothing, finding the indulgence of a shower to be something that they couldn’t give up even with the convenience of the body suits. Yaz peeked out from below the stone wall divider, coming up just high enough for her shoulders to be seen over the top. “Ahh, get back early?”

“Cammie is already back in the bunks. Something about a girl who can turn into a blur of rose petals?” She ran her hands through her hair, massaging the shampoo in. 

“And you just felt the need to take a shower as well? I thought the body suits were enough.” Valentina queried, smirking. 

“Then why are you here? Admiring the view?” Yaz spun around on the slick tile, water rushing over in ripples against Yasamin’s skin. 

“Something like that.” Valentina left their tile stall, sliding up behind Yaz with a hand on her hip. “You never gave me an answer about if you wished to see some of my more… advanced gadgets.” Valentina’s hand slid over slippery skin, stroking the juncture between Yasamin’s thighs, promising more than they could say with a simple slide of their fingers. 

“You didn’t give me a moment to speak the last time you came to shower with me.” Yaz slipped her tongue over her lips for effect once she turned around to face the purple aligned tempress behind her, leaving little room between herself and Valentina. Yaz took a step back, cold tile against her back, and drew Valentina back with her, inviting a kiss with a tilt of her lips to meet theirs.

“Some things are better than words, Zolotse,” Valentina purred against her skin, pressing their tongue against her neck. Yaz murmured softly. 

“Does he mind?” Yaz asked, receiving a simple shake of the head and a gentle suction to her neck. Valentina grinned against her skin, reddening against the pressure from her mouth. 

“He does not, though,  _ this _ isn’t about him.” Valentina dragged their teeth against Yasamin’s skin, the softer pressure intensified to leave a already fading mark against her skin. Their hand made its way between Yaz’s legs, two fingers pressing against the soft curls and rubbing gently. Yaz closed her eyes, biting her lip and gasped when those fingers pressed in, rubbing against her clit in a circular motion. “Unless you want to be thinking about him while I fuck you, Zolotse.”

Yaz shook her head softly, gentle gasps escaping her lips. Valentina watched her intently, the stuttered flutter of her eyelashes, sucking the tender flesh between their teeth to mark her lover. Water cascaded down between them, and Valentina leaned in to whisper. 

“I love watching you unravel.” Then trailed their nails down Yasamin’s sides, making her back arch and writhe under Valentina’s touch. With a quick flick of their wrist, Valentina pointed the shower head to spray against the tile, steaming up the small stall. 

“What are you…” Yasamin asked, arching into the kisses being laid down her chest as Valentina slid lower down her body. 

“Shhhhh,” Valentina hushed, muzzling the hollow of Yaz’s hip as they slid lower. “You spend so much time so tense. Relax a little, Zolotse.” Valentina worked their hand under Yaz’s thigh, settling it up on their shoulder with a smirk. “Besides, you need to let me take care of you for once, yes?” 

Valentina could feel the hesitant touches on their head, fingers desperate to find something to hold onto as they let their tongue dip lower on Yasamin’s body. Valentina drew a sharp gasp out of Yasamin, fingers probing into her gently as they kissed the inside of her thigh. 

“Keep going?” they asked with a playful quirk, dragging their teeth against the tender flesh of Yaz’s inner thigh. 

Yasamin bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes when Valentina’s tongue dipped between her folds and lapped at her clit, the small nub already engorged at Yaz’s arousal. Valentina grinned and pushed their fingers deeper, curling them inside Yasamin to draw out those gasps and moans that sent shivers down their spine. A private symphony of whimpers began, quietly begging Valentina to keep going, unraveling her lover in a way only they were allowed to. Valentina drew Yaz’s clit between her lips, sucking on it softly. They didn’t expect the jolt of Yaz’s legs, causing her to shake and cry out, begging for Valentina to keep going as waves of pleasure washed through her. Regardless, they held her steady, releasing the hardened nub and wiping their mouth at the gush of fluid Yasamin left on their lips. They teased her further, massaging the last of her orgasm out of her, just as surprised as Yasamin was at cumming so quickly. 

“Seems I have that magic touch, no?”

\---

They found him sprawled on the mat of the training room floor. Much of the base had lost the buzz of voices, excitement, footsteps in the night air. Valentina settled next to him after nudging his ribs with their foot, ensuring he was awake. 

“ _ Did you enjoy yourself, kotori?” _ he asked, opening his eyes to find them standing over him with one boot on either side of him. 

“Yes, indeed. However, you each have something I enjoy.” Valentina settled to sit on his lap, startling him from the sudden change in pressure on him. They unclasped the coat, one he hadn’t seen since they had joined the Gen:Lock team, finding their curves bare to him. Valentina leaned over his chest, nails running along the back of his neck. 

“Her pants and cries definitely made me wetter than I have ever been since I last switched to a female body,” they cooed in his ear. One hand pushed away the vest, pressing against his ribs and tugging his shirt up to press themselves to his skin. He closed his eyes and gave himself to them, following their movements and arching to their touch. “She tastes like honey on a summer day. You smell like a campfire on a cold night, wrapped in starlight.”

Valentina’s hand continued lower, palming his cock through his pants as they lifted their hips to better access him. They nuzzled his neck, opening their mouth just enough to close around his throat and applied just enough pressure to feel his cock throb under them. They flicked their tongue over his throat, pulling away to grind themselves against his cock. 

“Miss me?” they purred, running a hand through their hair. 

Kazu snorted, easily lifting them to unzip his pants, fidgeting slightly and freeing his cock with a wince. It laid against his front, and with Valentina biting their lip above him, they knew he was using all of his willpower not to take them right there. 

“What do you want, Kiska?” They rolled their hips against his cock, taking in how vulnerable he looked with his neck exposed and desperate. 

“ _ You.” _ The simple word gave them that power over him, the same power they felt when they lined him up with their sex, pushing down over him to seat him inside them. Valentina took great pleasure in knowing that Kazu would have to explain to someone where the holes in the training mats came from, but now wasn’t the time to remind him. 

Their hand circled his neck, squeezing softly. 

“Kiska, do you remember how I made you mine?”


End file.
